deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic VS Turbo Mecha Sonic
Metal vs Mecha! Canon vs Fan Series! Which of Sonic's robotic doppelgangers is the Deadliest? COMING SOON Introduction Dr Robotnik's Theme (SatAM) Will: Every hero needs a villain that can be their equal, and few villains can do this job better than evil knockoffs. Zeta: Spider-Man has Venom, Godzilla has MechaGodzilla, Link has Dark Link, Pit has Dark Pit, Samus has both SA-X AND Dark Samus... Nintendo loves these things, don't they? Will: One can argue that when fans make their own works based on something they love, they too are creating a knockoff of the original. Zeta: But whether you call it a knockoff, a ripoff, or a homage, they can be the home to some terrifying characters. Will: Metal Sonic, the deadliest creation of Dr. Eggman, and one of the most popular villains in Sonic the Hedgehog. Zeta: Turbo Mecha Sonic, the destroyer of Mobius from Super Mario Bros Z. Will: Since both characters require some resources from their surroundings to reach their full potential, we'll be granting Metal Sonic access to Eggman's machinery and Turbo Mecha Sonic access to the Chaos Emeralds. Their capabilities both with and without their transformations will be analyzed. Zeta: Also, since Sonic the Hedgehog has about a dozen distinct continuities, we'll only be using the continuity found in the games and directly supplementary material, such as instruction manuals. Since the Archie comic series alone has a bunch of characters called Metal Sonic, that's a bit too much for us. Will: I'm Will and that's Zeta. Zeta: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Metal Sonic Will: Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik was a man with a goal. He wanted to make the world a better place using science, like his grandfather before him. Over time though, he came to believe that the best way to better the world was to conquer it, using small animals to power his robotic armies. Zeta: Considering how his role model's final act was developing a plot to destroy the world, maybe we should have seen it coming. Will: Fortunately for the people and animals of Earth, Eggman's plans were thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog, a cocky thrill-seeker whose astounding speeds are impressive enough to make you overlook the fact that hedgehogs are tiny and adorable. Zeta: Eggman quickly realized that none of his robots could match the blue blur, so he resorted to creating the ultimate robot, meant to match all of Sonic's abilities. Will: And so he created Metal Sonic. Zeta: Original Character, Do Not Steal. Never Let It Go Versus Metal Sonic Turbo Mecha Sonic Doomsday Zone Remix Escape from Dark Aether Intermission Fight Boss: Big Arm Egg Dragoon theme Mephiles Boss Theme Death Egg Robot Phase 2 Conclusion Destructive Power Category:Salnax Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning Combatant Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle